Ice Cream
by Hipparu
Summary: Just a little fluffy story that I decided to do instead of homework -Rated K, Destiel, really short-


**I didn't want to do homework**

* * *

"Honestly, Dean?" Cas grumbled, glancing at the unfamiliar faces in the shop. "I don't like it."

"C'mon, man!" The hunter chuckled, giving Castiel a rather rough pat on the back. "We're just here for some ice cream. We'll be back at the motel before we know it."

Of course Cas couldn't wait in that huge line forever; I mean there were like six or seven people there! Something _had_ to be done. So, with some quick thinking on Castiel's part, he poked at the man in front of him.

The man shrugged him off a few times, grumbling to his old self. Eventually though, Castiel's pokes became quick and constant, so the man whipped around and glared. "What?"

Silence lingered for a moment before Cas brought two fingers up to his wrinkly forehead and worked a little angel magic. Within half a second the man was on the ground, a deep sleep washed over him.

"Cas!" Dean groaned, glaring to the angel beside him. "Control yourself!"

Castiel ignored Dean and poked the lady ahead. "Excuse me? This man needs help."

The lady shrieked, getting on one knee and shaking the older man. "Someone call 911!" She continued shouting.

People were all over then, shoving Dean and Cas out of the way to reach the man on the ground.

With a small grin Castiel walked around the big crowd to the front of the line, but stopped when he realized that Dean was not next to him. He glanced back and saw Dean standing behind the crowd, a frustrated glare plastered on his face.

"Dean!" Cas waved his hand, motioning for Dean to come. "It's our turn!"

Dean couldn't exactly stay mad at the little guy, and besides, that was pretty sweet.

As soon as Dean was settled beside him, Castiel turned to the woman at the register and smiled. "Can we get two vanillas?"

The cashier kept glancing around them to the crowd, but served the two anyway. And soon enough Castiel was holding the sweet, sweet ice cream cone in his hand. It had the perfect amount, and was swirled to perfection.

"Come on, sandman. Let's get out of here." Dean chuckled lightly, pulling Castiel by his trench coat.

The angel was too busy admiring the dairy treat, so when Dean started to pull Castiel lost his balance. "D-Dean!"

Splat.

The ice cream, of course, landed on some lady's back, and that earned Castiel a slap on the face and no more ice cream. He saw the lady's mouth moving, and could feel Dean dragging him out of the shop, but the emotional damage of losing his ice cream cone was too much for him to care.

Dean shook his head and continued down the side walk. Cas looked like a lost puppy when he was upset. "Cas,"

"Yeah, Dean?"

No words, Dean just stopped Castiel where he was standing and extended his cone out towards the other man.

The surprised look on Castiel's face was priceless, but it didn't last. Cas held Dean's hand and brought the ice cream closer towards him, taking a little lick and then releasing Dean's hand.

"Aw that's really good…" Cas sulked, remembering the tragic event that took place moments before.

The hunter tried his hardest not to laugh. "We can share it."

Castiel didn't think twice before turning his head towards the ice cream and taking a lick, but immediately regretted it when his tongue came in contact with Dean's.

The ice cream cone was forgotten, but Dean still had a tight grip on it.

"U-Uh… Sorry, Dea-"

The other shook his head. "N-No, i-it's okay." Then, with the most genuine smile Cas had ever seen from Dean, the hunter chuckled and pressed another kiss to Castiel's cheek.

If he could talk, Cas would've. But sadly all words were now tangled up in his throat. The angel didn't even want to _know_ how red his face and ears went.

But another surprise happened that made the angel smile like a school girl: Dean held the ice cream cone back out and gave it to him.

Castiel didn't share the rest of the treat, but he _did_ share some more kisses on the way back to the motel.

* * *

**My friend Amber ****_kinda_**** gave me this prompt, so you can thank her. Her Tumblr URL is .com check her out. Anyway thanks for reading! Have a lovely day.**


End file.
